1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thiopyranose compound and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyranose compound is a collective term for carbohydrates configuring a six-membered ring in which five carbon atoms and one oxygen atom form vertexes. Among these, glucopyranose having a glucose structure, mannopyranose having a mannose structure, and the like are included therein. There is an example in which a thiopyranose compound in which the oxygen atom included in the ring structure of the pyranose compound has been substituted with a sulfur atom is synthesized, and usefulness thereof as a resin material is known (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,425A). In recent years, a 5-thio-β-glucopyranoside compound has been expected as an effective component of a therapeutic medicine for diabetes, and development thereof has been progressing (refer to WO2004/014931A).
The synthetic methods of a thiopyranose compound are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,425A, WO2004/014931A, WO2004/106352A, and JP2010-059173A, and additionally, examples of the synthetic methods are exemplified in Journal of the Serbian Chemical Society, Volume: 55, Issue: 6, Pages: 359-61, Journal, 1990 (An improved synthesis of methyl 5-thio-D-arabino-pyranosides) and Carbohydrate Research Volume 282, Issue 2, 23 Feb. 1996, Pages 207-221.